This invention relates to a burner for gas stoves and in particular to a burner of simplified structure and of high efficiency.
Conventional gas stove burners, as seen in FIG. 4, have several serious drawbacks. First, the preheating effect is not of maximum efficiency because the connection between the preheating tube (al) and the gasifying disk (b) is poor. Liquified gas, coming in through (a2), spills onto the gasifying disk (b) and the gasifying seat (c). As the gas evaporates, and the vapor pressure increases, vaporized gas is forced out through tubes (a3). Heat is only conducted through the points where the preheating tube (al) and the gasifying disk (b) contact. Much heat, however, is lost through radiation to the surroundings from the surface area of the preheating tube which does not contact the gasifying disk. Another shortcoming of conventional gas stove burners is that the amount of gas which passes therethrough is too large and the flame proceding therefrom is not evenly distributed. A third shortcoming of the prior art is that the holes are only on the cylindrical wall of the ventilation lid (e), thereby providing a poor heating effect in the area directly above the center of the ventilation lid (e).
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.